


The Truth We Both Know

by Sigurdjarlson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigurdjarlson/pseuds/Sigurdjarlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows her body as well as he knows his own. She hates him for it and even now she’s cursing him, sinking her nails into his flesh and raking them down his back. She almost always draws blood when she claws at him like this but the wounds will heal as quickly as they were inflicted.</p><p>Her’s would not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth We Both Know

She’s beautiful. 

For all her flaws there is no denying her beauty and he’s always liked beautiful things. He has a castle full of them, beautiful, powerful magical artifacts he’s collected over the years. Some he hoped would one day be of use and others he just liked being able to say he owned them.

However he’s not foolish enough to think he owns her. No, he’s not sure anyone could truly own her. This one is a hurricane disguised as a woman. She’d sooner rip your throat out then let anyone force her back into her metaphorical chains. 

No, he does not own her as one owns an object but she is still his. His apprentice, his monster, his..Regina. She could invite every single person in the kingdom back to her bedchambers and she would still be his.

No one, not Maleficent, not the Mad Hatter, nor the countless nameless peasants she took as her lovers could give her what he did. She was never quite satisfied with others and he’d rather gut himself with his own dagger than tell her so but neither was he. He doesn’t know why, doesn’t particularly want to think about it at all and so he settles for having her as often as he can. 

He knows her body as well as he knows his own. She hates him for it and even now she’s cursing him, sinking her nails into his flesh and raking them down his back. She almost always draws blood when she claws at him like this but the wounds will heal as quickly as they were inflicted.

Her’s would not. 

With that thought he sunk his teeth into her neck and bit down until he tasted blood. Her blood, salt and copper and the unmistakable taste of magic that is familiar and yet completely unique to her and only her.

When he slides a hand between her thighs he’s not at all surprised to find her wet for him. She’s always delightfully warm and wet against his fingers and this encounter is no different. 

She enjoys both inflicting and receiving pain and so does he.

Still, she’s not broken yet but she will be and he knows exactly how to get here there. Not bothering to tease her tonight he simply shoves two fingers inside her and pumps them into her soaked core. With her so tight and wet around him he can’t resist meeting her wild eyed gaze and whispering one of the many things he knew without a doubt will ignite her fury..

“Mine.” 

“No.” She spits the word like a curse and he could argue with her, prove her wrong but no he’ll let her cling to her dignity for the time being. They both know the truth and he would have her admitting it and begging for more soon enough. “Never. I’m not..I’ll never be-”

She can protest all she likes but she’s almost there already, her eyes glassy and unfocused even as she glares at him. Whatever head space she enters when they do this is clearly not too far away.

Emboldened, he curled his fingers inside her, searching out that spot she hadn’t even known existed until he showed her. The silly girl had been so woefully inexperienced in the ways of the world, it’s a good thing she had a good teacher.

When she lets out her first “Please.” of the night he rewards her, rubs her clit until her complaints and snarls give way to moans and broken pleas. “Rumple..yes-” She squirms underneath him, no longer pretending to be unaffected by his touch. No, now she’s bucking her hips to meet meet his fingers and the nails digging into his back are meant to encourage him. 

Never she says.

Well, that’s just..not true. 

When she comes with his name on her lips he brings his mouth to her ear and tells her what they both know.

“Always.”


End file.
